


Strike!

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Chanyeol is very competitive when it comes to bowling and he never likes losing but the glare from his husband is making him have second thoughts.





	Strike!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic I unexpectedly thought of. It is basically word vomit with a cringy plot and with grammatical mistakes. Still, I hope you enjoy and do check out my other works!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Note: Mind the tags. If you don't like the plot, then don't read.

The whole place was alive with the ever boisterous cheers of the spectators and Chanyeol is basking in it. Despite being in his late 30's he is still as looks and feels very youthful. The former idol is currently locked in an intense bowling battle with an equally dashing opponent who is none other than Eun-woo.

It isn't as often as when he was an idol that he gets to compete in bowling tournaments now that he is a full-time music producer, a full-time daddy to 4 energetic boys, and a loving husband to the former idol, then Byun, now Park Baekhyun. His husband is probably staring daggers towards him right now, and he knows why but he ignores it because he must win. Park Chanyeol is a very competitive man; he will not lose to anyone.

Fans of both players are chanting and cheering away as Eun-woo failed to knock-down a couple of pins which means that Chanyeol can seal the deal if he scores a strike. He carefully struts down the idle and chooses a random bowling ball. He then takes a deep breath and focuses his mind. He could still feel Baekhyun's intense glare towards him, but instead, he focuses his hearing on the voice of his kids cheering on for him. He smirks before tossing the ball forward strategically. The crowd suddenly goes quiet as they trained their eyes on the ball, then, BAM! STRIKE!

Chanyeol's fans and some of Eun-woo's supporters burst into cheers along with the Park boys. Chanyeol then does a cartwheel and forms a heart with his hands towards his family. His kids giggled and looked impressed while his husband's eyes turn into slits and piercing. Chanyeol sweats under his gaze and awkwardly stands up to face his opponent to avoid those eyes and as he faintly hears his name being announced as the winner by the emcees.

"Good work kid! You almost made me worried at the beginning of the game; you should be proud of yourself!" Chanyeol says proudly to the other while giving him bro-hug and a ruffle on the head.

Eun-woo sighs before smiling. "Thanks! Although it means I need to practice more. Seriously Dad, how are you so good at this!"

Chanyeol laughs and puts his 18-year-old son in an affectionate headlock. Yes, Park Eun-woo is his eldest son despite his son looking more like his husband, Baekhyun. Other than his height from Chanyeol, Eun-woo got Baek's eye smile, thin pink lips, and milky skin.

It wasn't long before the rest of the family join them on the bowling floor. Chanyeol side hugs his 11-year-old twins Taehyung and Daehyun on either side of his flank who then congratulates him for the win. Then the twins make way for Chanyeol to scoop up his maknae, the six-year-old Sehun. Their father and sons moment didn't last long when he heard Baekhyun clear his throat nearby.

Chanyeol then stiffens and breaks into a cold sweat again as he faces and unimpressed husband whose arms are folded in front and on foot tapping away. 

"H-hey babe!"

Baek raises a brow. 

"Don't babe me; you know what you did. Why can't you at least let go of your pride and let your son take the win."

Chanyeol lovingly at Baekhyun as his heart was filled with pride at how his husband care for their children ever since had carried them. He is fully aware that he is very competitive like Baekhyun and he could have been a bit more mature and let his son take the win, but it has been so long since he joined these kinds of competition. He was about to defend himself when Eun-woo cut him off.

"Papa, it's okay. It doesn't matter; I had fun, and I learned a lot from watching dad. Didn't you say that I should work hard to earn things that I wanted?" 

"But Eun-woo..."

"Right?" Eunwoo presses.

"Yeah"

"Dad gave his all and treated me just like any other players. I'm sure dad wanted me to learn the hard way and to learn how to accept defeat like an honourable player. Please don't be hard on him." Eunwoo attests.

Baekhyun looks obviously troubled for having been turned as the bad guy before he sighs in defeat.

As the kids chat away with their eldest brother, Chanyeol makes his way towards his defeated husband and embraces him.

"Hey, babe? You okay?"

Baekhyun just nods against his chest as he kisses the crown of his head. Chanyeol then holds him by the waist and leads the way out after their kids for a victory meal at the KaiSoo restaurant.

"I'm sorry, babe. Forgive me, please?" Chanyeol cutely pleads as they walk out of the venue.

"Yeah, but... I... I just feel like I'm babying our children too much. Eun-woo is already 18, and I think I'm finding it hard that he's grown up and soon the twins then Sehun." He says dejectedly.

Chanyeol then halts both of them then kisses him on the lips with so much love. 

"Baek, it is something we cannot stop. I would want to stop them from growing up as much as you do, but we can't. It takes time to accept it, but we raised them well. They will love us just the same even if they grow older each day. So, let's just enjoy every day with them, alright."

After a few moments of staring at each other, Baekhyun smiles and pulls Chanyeol for a kiss. Obviously, he felt better with Chanyeol's words. As they continue walking towards their car, Chanyeol leans in closer to Baek's ear.

"You know Baek, we're still young, and Sehun is already six years old. We could try for another baby, maybe tonight?" He emphasizes with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Aww, C'mon Baek. I know you want to."

Baekhyun turns beet red because he had been contemplating the idea for a while now. He just didn't know how to tell his husband.

"Baek? What do you say?"

"F-fine."

Chanyeol's smile widens like he just won another tournament.

"Get ready babe; I'm gonna score some strikes tonight with my bal..."

"Daddy, Papa! We're hungry!" Their kids holler from their family van.

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired by Chanyeol's recent win at ISAC. For a while, I was also contemplating that aside from Daehyun and Taehyung who look similar to Baekhyun, Eunwoo looks like him too. Especially when they show their identical eye smile while Sehun would be the perfect combination between Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's features. Haha.


End file.
